


Oh My Genie

by LightsOut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Curses, Flirting, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Wishes, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eons ago Loki was cursed. Now he lives in a bottle and has to grant wishes for all eternity. Understandably, he hates it and the fact that Tony Stark is his latest Master is not an improvement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Genie

A long time ago the Trickster God was tricked himself. For centuries he was trapped, released only for short periods of time so that he could do the bidding of others. Masters came and went but Loki remained. He plotted and planned but he couldn’t escape.

The creatures that found him became worse and the wishes made were sinister but Loki had learned to use his situation for his own benefit. He remembered how to flatter with lies and use just enough of the truth to be believed. Their wishes were twisted and he watched with great amusement as their greatest desires turned on themselves.

Then came Thanos and his darkest wishes. For the first time Loki came face to face with his brother after centuries. When the minor skirmish was over and Loki had fulfilled his obligation to Thanos he smiled. None of the group seemed impressed but Loki told the bold truth for the first time in a thousand years, “Thank you.”

The group didn’t look impressed or even slightly moved by the words but Loki didn’t say it for them. He looked at his hands which were fading in front of all of their eyes and he closed his own. He’d watched himself disappear and reappear back in his bottle too many times for it to hold any interest. Before he left he laughed, “I’ll have to take a rain check on that drink.”

His time in the bottle passed differently to the outside world but even he was surprised at the short amount of time it took for him to be called on again. He was even more surprised to find himself in Stark Tower once again, faced with the mismatched group that had defeated Thanos’ army. Loki gritted his teeth and turned to glare at the human who was holding his bottle.

Loki bowed with a dramatic flourish he’d perfected in his first few decades of imprisonment, “How may I help you, master.”

Tony Stark’s jaw dropped, “Holy shit.”

Loki rolled his eyes and flopped down onto the sofa, “I do hope that this sojourn isn’t going to be tedious. Would you like me to tell you the rules or can you read a language that has been dead for over a thousand years?”

Nobody spoke and Loki sighed wearily. As well as Stark there was also the clever red-headed assassin, the archer who still looked like he wanted to put an arrow in Loki’s skull, the super-soldier and his once-brother who looked ecstatic at the sight of Loki.

Loki spoke directly to Thor, “I take it that you’re the one who is responsible for finding me. I suppose that I should be grateful but I think that I’ll say this instead… you should’ve buried me deep where no one could ever find me.”

“Loki…”

Thankfully someone cut off whatever Thor was going to say. It was Natasha, “You’ll try and kill us.”

Loki smirked, “Actually I’d rather just cause a little bit of chaos but I’m afraid that death has been a side-effect before. Some creatures simply cannot handle receiving their heart’s desire.”

Clint jumped to his feet, “So we kill you first.”

Loki’s laugh was genuine, “Stronger creatures than you have tried, little archer, and I’m still here. Is it my fault that I am cursed to obey the whims of others?”

Thor took a step closer, “What happened Loki?”

“Ask Sigyn.”

“Sigyn? What does she have to do with this?”

Loki smiled grimly, “She’s not as mild-mannered as she lets on. Let’s just say that she wasn’t very happy with the way I spent my time when I was away from home.”

Tony laughed and spoke for the first time, “A woman scorned? Damn, I called it.”

Loki tilted his head, considering, “Yes. Now I’m cursed and my children have been taken from me. I’m sure that you’re all very happy to hear that I am miserable. Now, Stark, what is it you require. Three wishes are all yours.”

“Seriously? Three wishes?”

Loki shrugged, “I didn’t make the rules. You get three requests and once they are fulfilled I will disappear. I usually appear again at the other end of the universe. So, what do you want Tony Stark?”

Tony took a cautious step back, “I’m not making any wishes so you can forget it. I’ve seen enough T.V. to know how this ends.”

Tony practically ran from the room, still holding the bottle, and Loki chuckled. He stretched out on the sofa, enjoying the space and the scenery and spoke to the remaining group, “He’ll be back. You should know, Thor, that he’ll be compelled to make his first wish in the next three days. If the magic makes him speak he won’t like the results.”

Thor nodded gravely, “I will fix this, Loki.”

Loki yawned and started to fall asleep, “I might be impressed if you do.”

Loki slept for eight hours on the comfortable sofa. When he woke Clint was glaring at him and Loki had to ask, “How many times did you stab me?”

Clint grunted and answered, “Six. You’re a son of a bitch.”

Loki shrugged, “Possibly. I’m adopted so I can’t exactly be sure.”

Clint left the room and Loki sat up. He snapped his fingers and relaxed at the fresh feeling his magic washed him in. It was surprisingly comfortable when his clothes changed into a design similar to mortal fashion but better simply because he was wearing them. The green silk shirt and black skinny jeans were tighter than he usually preferred but he supposed that they would have to do. He was bored enough to explore the building that he had almost destroyed and he took note that six months had passed since Thanos had controlled him.

Loki stopped in front of a fruit basket and frowned at the apple. It had been two centuries since any of his captors had thought about feeding him. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to eat normally any longer. Erring on the side of caution, Loki left the mortal fruit alone and continued his explorations. He didn’t run into anyone else but he knew that he was being watched carefully.

He ended up at Tony’s bar and he helped himself to the drink he’d not had the last time. He sat at the bar with the filled glass in front of him. It took a while but Loki was no coward and he swallowed. It was bitter and unpleasant on his tongue but it was also warm and the surprise at being able to drink it without any nasty side-effects overshadowed his distaste.

Loki refilled the glass and took it with him as he moved across the room to stand by the window. He looked out at the city he’d tried to destroy and hummed thoughtfully. He didn’t feel a lot of remorse over what he’d had to do as obviously Midgard could take care of itself. Mostly, he felt anger at not being in control of his own actions and it was a feeling he’d nurtured for years. Delicious dreams of revenge filled his sleeping hours. Loki swirled the amber liquid gently as he grinned sharply and planned Thanos’s demise.

He felt Tony approach but waited for him to speak, “That’s mine.”

Loki took a sip, “You offered it to me as a good host. This time I figured that I would be a good guest and accept your hospitality.”

Tony snorted, “What’s your game Loki?”

“You’re the one who summoned me. I can hardly be blamed if I am not welcome.”

“What did you do?”

“I assume that you’re talking about my curse? Well, Sigyn, was a lovely girl but frightfully dull. I was forced into marrying her and I warned her that I would not be amenable. I travelled a lot to get away from her dull household, I met Angrobda and had an affair.”

“Was it worth it?”

“For my children, yes. For this tedious, cursed existence, no.”

“Sucks.”

“Indeed.”

“Another drink?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Has anyone ever tried to wish you free?”

Loki chuckled, “If it was that easy I would’ve been released centuries ago. Were you told that you have less than three days to make your first request?”

“Yeah. What happens if you don’t?”

“You won’t die, if that’s what you’re thinking, but you won’t have any control over what you say. One man accidentally wished for the power to speak to rocks. I won’t say what happened after that but neither of us had any fun.”

Tony nodded thoughtfully. He didn’t believe him but Loki hoped that he would change his mind before his time was up. He suspected that any rash request from Tony would have far reaching, potentially fatal consequences and Loki was in no mood to find out if he could die after all.

Tony came to Loki three hours before his time would be up. He looked sick and he threw a spanner at Loki’s head but it fell short of its target, “What the hell are you doing to me?”

Loki sighed, “I already told you. It isn’t me. It’s the magic. Have you picked a wish?”

Steve frowned at them both, “Tony…”

Tony collapsed into a chair, “I’m going crazy. I can’t concentrate on anything and I feel like I’m going to throw up. This is worse than every hangover that I’ve ever had.”

Loki gave him a charming smile and purred, “Come on Stark. What’s your pleasure?” Tony glared and Loki chuckled, “Just make one little wish and pray that Thor gets back before your second deadline.”

Steve shook his head, “That doesn’t sound like a good idea.”

Tony narrowed his eyes, “Screw that. I’m making this wish while I have a goddamn choice.”

Loki grinned, “Excellent.” Loki purred, “What do you want?”

“I wish for your freedom.”

There was a moment of silence and then Loki rolled his eyes, “Really? Did you honestly think that anyone has not tried that before? I thought that you were supposed to be the smart one compared to the other monkeys.”

Tony scowled, “Well, excuse me for trying to help your skinny ass.”

Steve looked on disapprovingly and Loki smirked. With his most innocent expression Loki sighed, “It’s a shame that you weren’t holding the bottle Captain Rogers. I can only imagine the amount of good we would be able to do together. You are an inspiration after all.”

Steve spluttered slightly at the heavy flattery and Tony interrupted, “Hey, stop flirting.”

Loki ducked his head playfully, “I don’t see how I could resist. Such a paragon of strength and honour. Your tactical mind is quite masterful Captain Rogers.””

Steve was blushing as he muttered, “Please, call me Steve.”

Loki purred, “Thank you, Steve.”

Tony made a disgusted sound and Steve fled the room. When he was gone Loki chuckled, “Oh, this is almost fun.”

Tony glared, “You’re a dick and if you hurt Steve…”

“I have no intention of hurting anyone and is that a note of jealousy which I detect. Does he no longer respond to you? Are you having performance issues?”

“I thought that was your thing.”

Loki laughed, “Relax, blondes aren’t exactly my type although your Captain does look like he’d be fun to play with. Have you thought about it Stark? Do you suppose that he wears anything underneath that tight suit?”

“Why did you attack Earth?”

Loki scowled darkly, “I do not have to answer to you.”

“Fair enough. I wish for you to tell me why you attacked Earth.”

Loki’s mouth opened and his secrets spilled forth. He was furious but he couldn’t stop the words including the darkest parts of the story which he’d barely allowed himself to consciously think about. To his relief he managed to hold back the name of the one who sent him. Tony obviously figured that out but Loki swore, “If you do not want him turning his eye this way you will not ask me to give you his name.”

Tony stood when Loki was finished after two hours of talking and he looked thoughtful as well as healthier, “I won’t make a wish like that again.”

Loki wouldn’t look at him. His gaze was firmly fixed on the brightly lit Manhattan against the night sky. He answered coldly, “You have the power to make any wish you like.”

He knew when Tony left the room but he didn’t relax his posture for a long time. His lies were his shield and kept what remained of his sanity intact. Being forced to speak nothing except the unadulterated truth was not an experience he was eager to repeat. He would’ve hated Stark for making such a wish but he was simply too exhausted to contemplate feeling any more anger towards another person. His list of enemies was already so long it made him weary. He supposed that the mortal’s lifespan would take care of Stark so Loki dismissed the resentment and used his magic to leave the tower.

Early experiments had proved that he could not travel too far from his bottle for too long but Midgard was small enough for Loki to travel without adverse effects. Using what he had learned from his previous trip to the planet he actually enjoyed his evening. He dined in one of the best restaurants in Paris, saw a concert in London, watched the fireworks (and added a few green and gold) at Disney World and visited anything that caught his eye.

It was the early morning before he returned to Stark Tower. He was dressed in a fine, magically tailored black suit with a silk green shirt, gold tie and real gold cuff links. He looked polished, refined and he landed amid the self-titled Avengers.

Clint was the first to yell, “Where the fuck have you been? Who did you kill?”

Loki sighed and removed his suit jacket, “Agent Barton, I did not kill anyone. I was sightseeing.”

“Do you think that we’ll believe that? You were gone for hours.”

“Believe what you will but I have had a busy evening and I would like to sleep. Feel free to try and stab me again if that would make you feel better.”

Clint looked more than tempted by the offer but Tony gently interjected, “There’s no need for that. I just got this place fixed up and I don’t want blood on the new carpets.”

The joke was not a surprise but the tone was alarming. Tony almost sounded friendly. Loki yawned and Natasha asked mildly, “Where did you go?”

Loki frowned, “Paris, then London, Rome and a few other places. Would you like a list?”

She didn’t answer but she did pull Clint from the room. Loki reclined on the sofa which he was really starting to appreciate as the material was quite comfortable. His long legs were outstretched and he gave the rest of his audience a lazy-but-sharp smile. Midgard was certainly not the worst planet he’d been forced to spend time on and at least Tony had grabbed his bottle before Thor bent Loki to his will. If that had happened Loki suspected that the world wouldn’t have survived.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change in future chapters. 
> 
> My tumblr is [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
